<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can i offer you a paper hat in this trying time? by actuallyasweetpotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277333">can i offer you a paper hat in this trying time?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/pseuds/actuallyasweetpotato'>actuallyasweetpotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Aobajousai Loses, Ficlet, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, head full... many thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/pseuds/actuallyasweetpotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa wait for their bus. Liminal spaces, and what they do to occupy them.<br/>--<br/>Now with art!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can i offer you a paper hat in this trying time?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was meant to be a 100 word drabble but it flew out of control so i chose the next best word count, 420</p><p>As always, thanks <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakewars/pseuds/pancakewars">pancakewars</a> for looking this over! :D</p><p>Check out this amazing <a href="https://twitter.com/DazzleTwig/status/1263652687498948608?s=19">art</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzletwig">dazzletwig</a>!! It's so atmospheric and beautiful and I just love it so much.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After practice was a quiet occasion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun had already set, a fleeting splash of color, but the sky wasn’t dark yet, still illuminated by the remains of a vibrant sunset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki and Matsukawa idled at the bench at the bus stop, sides touching, watching traffic pass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bus rumbled past. A plastic bag drifted by, carried by a breeze. Headlights hesitantly flickered on, like they were testing the waters, unsure if it was dark enough for lights just yet. Slowly, color bled from the sky, replaced by murky darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A crinkle of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki glanced over, and Matsukawa was fussing with a newspaper left on the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki turned back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t concern him- he had other things to think about. Like how that had been the last time they would play in the gym, the last time they packed up the nets and balls, the last time he’d wait at this bus stop at this time, the day fading below the horizon, teetering on the brink of night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, it sucked- a sport he relished, ending in salty, bitter defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overhead, a street light hummed to life, flooding the area with light, sickly orange and blinding. Hanamaki shut his eyes. They were still sore from tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he going to do now? He had to prepare for entrance exams, but it would be too strange- no more morning jogs, no more afternoon practices, no more-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An elbow nudged his side. Hanamaki opened his eyes and looked over at Matsukawa. (His eyes were puffy, too.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a blank expression, Matsukawa held out a paper hat made from newspaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat, Hanamaki took it and placed it on his head, his face neutral. Matsukawa leaned back, slumping against Hanamaki, who turned to face the street again. It felt like an unspoken agreement had passed between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, more cars whizzed past, their yellow-white headlights and red tail lights glowing. The pale orange of the street lights danced over the cars as they went by. Moths flocked to the lights, clumsy flaps and unsteady paths. The newspaper hat sat stiffly on Hanamaki’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky was completely dark, no trace of sun left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki spotted the bus now, rounding the corner laboriously, LED words scrolling on the display. It would pull closer, and they would stand, the bus hissing to a stop before them. Then, they would board, leaving this moment behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, for now, they waited. Side by side, paper hat dusty and old, they could wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The inspiration for the paper hats bit came from <a href="https://actuallyasweetpotato.tumblr.com/post/190685288673/dimespin-ship-dynamics">this tumblr post</a>. when i first saw it i was like yup thats 100% matsuhana energy</p><p>hi, yes its 2020. no, i am not over seijoh's loss. Also its been forever since we've seen them?? hello??? when are they coming home furudate</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/works">other works</a> | <a href="https://actuallyasweetpotato.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/shesusismygod">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>